


Aishi-kun Is So Cool!!

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Aishi Ayano Has (some) Emotions, Aishi Ayano Is Not a Yandere, Crushes, Everyone Is Gay, Harems, M/M, Male Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan, Male Rivals (Yandere Simulator)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Aishi Ayato is a very cool guy. He’s Vice President of the Martial Arts club, is always cool and collected, and he’s not bad looking either!! Though he does not know it, he will soon amass a crowd of admirers, including several club leaders, the student council president, and some random third year, just by being his ordinary, amazingly cool self.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Osana Najimi, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Amao Odayaka, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Budo Masuta, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Kizano Sunobu, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Rivals
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	1. Budo

Aishi Ayato is the absolute coolest guy to ever live. Don’t believe it? Ask Matsuta Budo, and he’ll regale to you all the tales from their childhood growing up of his Aya-kun being totally awesome. It’ll probably take hours though. Budo is extremely enthusiastic and full of gusto when it comes to anything he likes. And oh boy does he like Ayato.

One tale he’ll forever tell to anyone who is too polite, or unfortunate enough not to find an exit, is the time Ayato saved him from a wild pack of bullies.

They were young, a tender eight years old. Ryoba Aishi enrolled her only son in martial arts class in order to prepare him for the future, in which she was sure he would be doing some fighting. The apathetic Ayato was just ‘happy’ for the new experience. The exercises were a nice enough challenge. The moves might be useful later. He was content to listen to the sensei’s son’s ramblings between moves.

Others were not. And with the sensei distracted after class, there was no one to protect the young and inexperienced Budo from several irritated and plain rude students deciding that they were going to force him to shut up with their fists.

Budo was convinced that he was doomed. Then, the leader was grabbed by the hand, and shoved into the boys on the right. They went tumbling to the ground. Ayato Aishi, the nice boy he’d been talking at, was standing there, blank-faced as ever. The boys remaining, the two on the left, went at him. One tried to punch him, but he ducked, sweeping his leg under him at the same time, making the boy fall.

Only one was left standing. He ran at Ayato, but Ayato ducked again, grabbing him around the waist and running into the wall with him, making him slump against the wall. Ayato stood up and brushed himself off. He looked to Budo, and gave a small, curious tilt of his head.

“Are you okay, Matsuda-kun?”

Budo would tell anyone who would listen that that’s when he knew they were soulmates. Ayato, if present for the story, would shrug noncommittally. Even with his usual indifference, Budo knew it for sure.

Aya-kun was the coolest!!


	2. Osano

It was the first day of classes, and Osano was already having an absolutely awful day. Taro was late, so they couldn’t walk together, he tripped over that Kokona girl on the way to class, and he got called on for an answer he didn’t know. It was just plain shitty.

Now it was raining. And he didn’t have an umbrella. He stood in the front hall of the school, fuming as he waited for the rain to stop. Suddenly, someone was next to him.

“Here. You might have to stick close to me, though.” A taller, toned boy with the school jacket tied around his waist was looking down at him, gaze neutral. His hair was black and a little messy, and his eyes were grey like strong steel.

Osano felt himself blush. “You don’t have to do that, stupid!”

“Would you rather run home in the rain and get sick? I’m pretty sure you walk a similar route to me. It’s fine.” He said, gently, in his stupid, deep, calming voice.

Huffing, Osano nodded. “Fine. What’s your name, anyway?”

The boy started to walk, Osano following closely. The boy was right, Osano really had to stick close so he wouldn’t get wet. Their shoulders were touching, and the orange-head’s heart pounded.

The boy looked ahead, blinking. “Aishi. Aishi Ayato.”

“You’re in the martial arts club, right?” Osano questioned. He tried to ignore the excited shiver that ran through him at the thought. Muscular boys that could hold their own in a fight were just his type... and this handsome boy was fulfilling all his damn requirements.

“Yeah. I’m the Vice President, after Budo-kun. He’s my childhood friend. I’m nowhere as good at this stuff as him, but we’ve always tied in matches, so I guess I’m pretty good. Though I have to keep him from trapping people in conversations.” Ayato said plainly, a tiny trace of a smile in his voice. Osano felt himself smile too. After all, he sure knew about socially awkward childhood friends. Though with Taro, it was more making sure that he kept in the conversation.

“That’s pretty cool, Aishi-kun...” Osano mumbled. They approached the street going to his neighborhood. Osano was still observing Ayato’s handsome face, when he heard the roar of a car. He yelped, as two strong arms pulled him back. He shuddered, rain dripping on his shoulder.

There was a warm breath on his ear, and one of the hands around his waist adjusted. There was no more rain on his shoulder.

“You need to watch where you walk, Najimi-kun.” Ayato murmured into his ear tenderly, his warm arms holding him close. He separated from Osano, who was still in shock, and very much red in the face. A hand rested on his opposite arm, tugging him along his street. He only spoke when Ayato asked which house was his.

Now standing safely on the stoop, Osano looked up. “Be careful, Najimi-kun. I’ll see you at school.” There was a bit of rain sprinkled in Ayato’s hair, making him look even more handsome. He gave a small smile to Osano, and turned, walking back down to the sidewalk. He waved to him as he left. Osano let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, heart thumping wildly.

Aishi-kun... was super cool.


	3. Amao

Amao could only sigh as he felt the slight headache pound at his forehead. So much for being better... He thought he was over the sickness that caused him to miss a week of school, but apparently not. He felt kinda lethargic, and that stupid headache was getting really annoying. Still, he needed to deliver food to the rest of the clubs! His other wonderful club members were, and he couldn’t let them down.

Going along his path, he went to each of the clubs. He found the occult club looking in a closet for demons, and gave them cupcakes. He found the art club painting together, and gave them some treats as well. Then he headed towards the roof. He was already started to get winded from the walking, but his pride wouldn’t let him rest.

He made it to the roof, where the martial arts club was practicing. It seemed Matsuta-san was sparring with Rai-san. The Vice President, Aishi-san, was standing watching, his steely grey eyes calculating each move and occasionally giving advice.

Amao knew those eyes. He’d watched them with awe before as Aishi broke up fights and gave stern talking tos to troublesome students. Aishi liked peace, Amao knew. That’s why he practiced martial arts, or so the raven haired boy said. Amao couldn’t help... but admire him, a bit. Just a bit.

Amao smiled, giving cupcakes to the three members sitting and watching. He went to give one to Aishi, but his exhaustion of walking around the school caught up to him, and he fell forward. His darn sickness! He waited for impact, everything seeming to be in slow motion...

Then he was caught. One strong arm held him steady, and another balanced the tray so the cupcakes wouldn’t fall to the concrete. Aishi-san helped him stand. He looked concerned. Those steely grey eyes searched him for problems. “You okay, Odayaka?” Aishi asked him gently.

Amao felt his face heat up for reasons unrelated to sickness. “Y-yes! Thank you! Please take a cupcake!” He said, very flustered. Aishi just chuckled, and took one, taking a bite.

“These are very good. Thank you.” He smiled.

Amao sighed happily. Even when not keeping the peace, Aishi-san was so cool...


	4. Kizano

Kizano was going to fucking scream. Nothing was going his way, and that was the worst thing that could happen for a club leader trying to direct a play. He’d been asking all over, plastering posters across the school, because he needed an extra person in this play for the fight scene. The sports club was too busy, Budo didn’t want to attack anyone even in a pretend scenario, Aso couldn’t act... It was the worst!!There were down a person, as Riku broke his wrist like an idiot. Kokona was attending to him and giving updates, the dear. But it still didn’t help him find anyone who was able to make a fight look realistic. He was in the club room, about to have a breakdown, when there was a knock on the door. He went to the door and slammed it open. He looked up, and felt his whole face go red.

A boy with dark, tousled hair and steely gray eyes was standing there. He was in the students uniform, except the jacket was around his waist. Adorning his *very* muscular torso was a white button down with the first few buttons popped and the sleeves rolled to his elbows.His hands were in his pocket, and he was tall and built, looking down on Kizano with a stoic, heart-melting gaze. In other words, he was downright gorgeous, and Kizano was a simple gay man. Yet, the club leader tried to keep it together and not drool in this guy’s presence.

“I hear you needed someone for a fight scene?” The hunk of a man asked.

“Ah!! Yes, we do!! What’s your name, darling?” Kizano tries to be confident, but it’s a little hard to fake it till you make it when your brain is busy short-circuiting.

“Aishi Ayato.”

Kizano dropped his pen. *THIS* was the famed Vice President of the martial arts club?! The one who they said could stop a fight with a stern look? Who carried Kokona all the way to the nurse’s office when she sprained her ankle at the pool in the middle of the summer heat? This hot guy?!

Kizano was screwed, wasn’t he?

“Haruka-san said you guys were having trouble. I’m not doing much, so I don’t mind trying. I dunno anything about acting, but I think I can act out a fight pretty well. I know how to hit someone without actually hurting them.” Aishi says plainly.

“Ah... that’s great. I’ll gather everyone, and we’ll see what you can do!!” Kizano smiled brightly, his whole face red.

He could do a lot. He was a natural actor, and he and Kokona had excellent stage chemistry. He played the part of a boyfriend defending his girlfriend well, if not accidentally making the character extra intimidating. Apparently the two had been friends since middle school, and knew their way around each other.

Practicing the actual fight... was terrifying in the best way. Aishi was so incredibly scary and played his part perfectly. When it was over, Kizano was embarrassingly aroused, though he was careful not to show it.

“Hey.” Kizano squeaked at the voice next to him and saw Aishi.

“Sorry if I scared you. I know I can be... intimidating. But I do seriously want to help you all. I enjoy the plays. I come to every one of them. This is... a way to pay back Haruka-san for all that she’s done for me.” Aishi’s eyes stared into his soul, sincere and genuine. Kizano’s heart beat hard. 

“It’s alright, darling. I appreciate it!! Don’t worry about me, I’m not scared of you. Are you and Kokona-chan... dating, perhaps?” He asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice. But god, he hoped this guy wasn’t straight. 

“No. She’s nice, but she’s not my type.” He ran his fingers through his slightly messy hair, thoughtfully. “I’m not really seeing anyone right now.” 

Oh thank god. “Ah, I see! So... what is your type?” Kizano asked, a little too eagerly. 

Aishi was about to answer, when he suddenly dove for him, pushing him out of the way as a heavy ceiling decoration hit the ground where Kizano had been standing. The two boys rolled and landed on the ground, Kizano a little shaken but uninjured. Though, he realized with significant embarrassment, he was in top of Aishi, who wrapped his arms around him to prevent damage to him. Aishi let go. 

“Sorry about that. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” He said, still laying on the ground. “The answer to your question, by the way,” He continued, casually, “My types is guys.” 

Kizano suppresses a giddy giggle. A heroic star, so beautiful and gorgeous and— Hhhhha, so cool!! He’s so cool!! His internal gushing is saved by Kokona rushing over and making sure they’re okay, with Kizano quickly getting off their new friend. 

Kokona checks on the minor bruises Ayato suffered, but the boy’s eyes stay on Kizano. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind getting hurt to protect others.” He assures, more to Kizano than Kokona, who had actually said something about it. Aishi has a small smile on his face. 

Kizano is ashamed to say that he returns this beautiful smile with an absolutely dopey and lovestruck grin. 

So cool...


End file.
